The Legendary Super Ninja Broly
by The Thinker34
Summary: What if Obito did not attack the leaf villiage but a giant golden ape? What if instead of naming the 4th hokage's son Naruto they named him Broly. Watch out because Broly will take the ninja world by storm!


Naruto The Legendary Super SayianI do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball zChapter

1*Flashback**BAM* *BOOM* Were the sound ringing in the night sky. The Golden Colored ape had appeared out of no where. Destroying everything in its path. Shooting beams after beams of pure green energy at nearby houses or one knows what this beast is or what it's dong here. But the villagers know one thing. This beast is unstoppable. Everything the ninja throw at it, the beast just continues on it's nonstop rampage. "Rasengan," yelled the village's leader. The 4th Hokage shoved a mass of pure chakra on the golden ape's stomach. The beast unfazed contunes on its 4th then jumps 4th was wearing a pair of shinobi pants with white tape on his upper left leg. He had on a jouin vest with a long sleeve royal blue shirt. Over his vest he was wearing a white trench coat with red flames along the bottom of the coat. He is Minato Nmaikaze. A husband and now a father. Seeing no other option, Minato has to do something he will soon regret. 'Im going have to seal it' Minato thought. He then disappeared in a golden flash that matches his locationMinato then reappeared in a run down shack. Not wasting any time he enters the shack to find a weak looking pale red-haired women. She looked up to find Minato with a somber look on his face. "I'm sorry Kushina. I failed you," cried out Minato."It-t-ts-s-s o-o-o-k-ka-y-y Mi-i-i-n-n-to-kun. I'll a-a-l-l-w-ways l-l-l-ov-v-e y-you," whispered Kushina. "K-k-keep Broly-chan s-s-s-a-a-fe." That said Kushina Namikaze pasted away. "I will Kushina. I will." Then Minato flashed reappeared ontop of a building. Ironically right I front of the golden ape. "This stops NOW!," yelled out Minato. He then flew through a series of hand signs. "SHIKEN-FUIN!" Behind Minato a ghost like figure appeared. With a knife in its mouth and white long hair the Shinigami reached out and tied the beast to the crying death god then put his hands through Minato taking his soul with him. "Good luck Broly." As the light faded from Minato's eyes the greatest Kage of them all passed away."WHAAAA WHAA," cried baby Broly as changes occurred to Broly's body. His bright golden hair now turned to onyx black. Same as his bright blue eyes. "WHAA WHAA!" The baby's cries continued to grow lager until a furry appendage grew out on his lower back. Then it went silent.(6 years later)"ERASER CANNON," yelled a 6-year-old boy. The boy threw a ball of green energy at a nearby mountain. "Is that how you do it Ape- sensie,' thought the boy. "That's exactly how you do it,"stated a gruff voice.*BIG EXPLOSION* The ground started to shake as the mountain was blasted into an oblivion. The boy's name is Broly. He stood at a proud height of 4 foot 11 inches. His sky blue hair was waving frequently as the explosion sent strong gust of dirt. Even though he is 6 years old he has a build every man could dream on and every women that would drool is wearing wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck. The rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash. Oh he also has a tail.'Ape-sensie' is a giant golden ape that once attacked the Hidden Leaf village. As long as Broly could remember Ape-sensie was there to help him out. Ever since he was 4, Ape-sensie taught him everything he knows. Since then Broly knows how to fly, shoot condensed chakra blast that takes a shit-load of chakra, martial arts, and how to blow a friggen mountain would think life would be good for him but, sadly life is a living hell. He got kicked out of the orphanage, he gets beaten with an inch of his life, and for Kami's sake he can't even buy proper food. Broly was hated and scorn from day one. That is excactly why he is training. To protect him self. But Broly couldn't be more grateful.(Flashback)"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING,"pleaded Broly. "Shut up demon scum, You're going to pay for killing Suziki-chan,"yelled one of the antagonizes. The chuin than proceeded to kick Broly in the ribs.*CRACK* "Hmph music to my ears,"stated a jouin rank ninja. "B-b-u-ut I d-i-i-idn't k-i-ill anyone,"cried Broly."SHUT UP YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A DEMON! YOU KILLED COUNTLESS OF PEOPLE! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, MY MOM, MY FATHER, MY LITTLE BABY BROTHER, AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! JUST DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND JUST DIE DEMON APE,"screeched a certain pink hair bit-errr one of the ninjas brought down hin blade, aiming for Broly's neck. Broly could see his life flash before his woke up only to find him self in a sewer. "If you want to live come here,"said a omionious voice. Broly wanting to live followed the sound of the voice. After walking a couple of minutes, he finds himself infront of a giant golden ape.'I think i just shited my self' "Touch the Golden orb if you want to live,"said the ape. Not wanting to die Broly walked up to the orb that he miss for some reason. Broly reached out to touch it.*BIG GOLDEN EXPLOSION* The force of the explosion was good enough to blow everyone away. There standing in the middle of a gigantic fissure was a golden hair now golden hair siticking up with 2 stands pointing out. His non-existant muscles were bulging with power. Broly looked to the crowd full of fearful people and ninjas. A shit-eating grin appeared on Broly's face."Now who wants to die first?"(Flashback end)  
After that experience, I trained and trained till I could call on the power willingly. After a year of training, I acquired the feat. I experimented it, I found out that it increases my chakra, strength, speed, and pride 10x.


End file.
